My Dilemma
by Angelsrock234
Summary: When Lila runs away from her problems she sees her crush being beatin. She tries to help but gets kidnapped and put into a house in the middle of nowhere with two other people. Lila, Natassja and Ponyboy, her new friends with her are trying to find out why and who kidnapped them. Read to find out if they survive or not. Reviews will be very much appreciated.


**Hey yall. Just had a brilliant idea for a story, I had to post it up. Sorry for any errors, I'm not very good at reviewing anything. Please Read and Review.**

Five weeks into high school and it was still horrible. All I wanted was some friends, maybe even in time for my birthday in two days.

The people in my school were so rude. This socs/greasers thing is stupid, seriously? Okay, so I am classified as a soc because I'm rich. But I don't think I'm pretty enough to be a soc. I have dark brown hair, grayish blue eyes, and I am fairly tall. I don't really care though because I don't want to be a soc anyways, they are all so horrible. I don't want to be a greaser either, they ain't good either.

Yay! We get to have spaghetti for lunch, my favorite. I sit down with my newest group of semi-friends. I can tell they don't like me, but I don't want to sit alone. I want to have some friends.

"Lila, are you going to the dance?" Darla the leader of the group asked me, as I wondered where Sandy went.

"Uh. . ." If I were to say no, she would make fun of me. If I were to say yeas she would either say I'm too ugly to go or she may accept me in the group. I took the chance, "Yeah." I had just barely squeaked it out.

"Lila, see that cute boy over there?" Darla pointed at Randy, a soc. At that point I was pretty sure she was going to mess with me, but what did I have to lose. I nodded, "He likes you. Go ask him out." She had evil in her eyes then and I didn't believe her.

"I doubt that," I said so quietly I barely heard myself.

"You're right. He thinks you are one ugly girl who shouldn't even be allowed to live. Why do you where t-shirts and jeans to school? You are so ugly that in you should be banned from talking to us," With that she got up and splashed her spaghetti sauce all over my shirt. I ran to the bathroom and hid in the far corner so no one could see me. My plan was to leave school when everyone was in class, about 10 minutes from now.

"That crazy son of a. . ." I heard someone say as they barge in the bathroom. I took a chance and peeked around the corner. Looking in the mirror at her bloody lip was Sandy. She was part of Darla's crew, and she was worse than Darla. "I was only drunk that night," she started yelling at herself, "I didn't mean to!" She shouted, "Steve had better not tell Soda this!" Then she barged out of the room.

After going home to change my shirt after what Darla did, I thought I needed to protect myself from lunatics like her. I grabbed my switchblade and walked out the door. I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking around. School was going to get out in about half an hour so I hid by a house.

The news was blaring out the window. ". . . Rusty the murderer/kidnapper has escaped jail. . . Dad beats kid with a bat. . . Teen party with beer. . . Drunken dad gets killed in car accident . . . And other Tulsa news.

Stupid people get drunk and look at the consequences. My dad is almost always drunk, but he doesn't do anything to me. He loves me, or maybe it's because I steer away from him always. My mom is always so stressed out because she works at a gas station from 10 am to 9 pm every day except Sundays. Most of the time I am home alone from after school until 9.

I was so caught up in being angry at drunks that I didn't even notice a huge burly man yelling at a kid. Wait, they kid looked familiar. "Leave me alone!" Shot the kid.

"Sean, you will do as I say," Yelled the man with huge muscles. Wait, did he say Sean. I got closer and hid behind a huge van. Sean was my high school crush, he was a straight A student, while I was a straight B student. He was so nice to me, even though he was a soc and I well I was neither soc nor greaser. A sickening crack jolted me out of my thoughts.

I looked at Sean and saw his arm bent all weird. I gasped and blew my cover. The big burly man, whose name tag read Rusty looked at me. Rusty, I heard that name somewhere today but where? I didn't have time to think because he came at me.

Rusty threw me in the back of the truck I had been using for hiding. He tied my wrists so tight behind my back that I thought I was losing circulation in my fingers. I couldn't do anything because every time I talked or moved he would slug me, I thought I was going to lose consciousness.

He hopped out and jumped in the front of the van and started driving off. I watched Tulsa fade into the distance wondering if I will ever see it again. We drove deeper into some unknown woods until we came across a very tiny house. More like a cabin actually.

Rusty opened up the back of the van and hauled me to my feet. I remembered who he was. He was the kidnapper, too late now to remember that. He dragged me into the house and down some stairs to a little concrete basement with pipes everywhere. He was tying me with a rope to a pipe when I noticed someone else in here too.

**I will get back to my other story soon, but I really don't see anything for it. Please Review, it will help me have inspiration to get next chapter up sooner.**

**P.S. The charactor's from the outsiders won't really come until halfway throughish.**


End file.
